jco_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Craig the Corndog Show
The Craig the Corndog Show is the infamous local programming series by Craig The Corn Dog which he used to lure children to his house. Episodes *indicates that a tape for this episode has not been released but has been talked about frequently. Season 1 * *''Craig Loves Fun!'' ** In the introduction to the show, Craig talks about what fun he has in his house in the woods, and he plays with toys for a while. * *''Craig Loves Children!'' ** In this episode, Craig points his camera out the window where he sees a few distant teenagers in the woods, he then says how much he loves children and how he would like some visitors. * Craig Loves the Forest! ** This episode has no audio, but is just a POV camera of someone walking to the woods, and digging a very large hole. * Craig Loves Love! ** Craig rants to his camera about how everyone should show love. He also shows that his fans love hi, as one came to his house. This is when things begin getting dark. He also invites any children viewers to come to his house. * *''Craig Loves Jesus Christ!'' ** This episode was meant to teach children about religion. He talks about the old testament and the passion of christ. At the end he takes the child from the episode before and begins to read verses from his bible, ending with Samuel 6:19 '' * ''Craig Loves Modern Technology! ** This episode mostly consists of Craig telling people to come visit his show, which they eventually will. At 8 minutes and 46 seconds, a faint cry can be heard in the background. * Craig Loves Oral Hygiene! ** This episode begins with Craig telling the viewers about how must keep their teeth clean, and brushes his own disgusting teeth. Towards the end, while still keeping this theme up, he takes out the child from the prior episodes as well as a new child who must have come to visit. Both of the children obviously looks like they are under the influence of some mind-altering drug, as they are drooling at the mouth and their eyes are wandering. Craig then tells one child that his teeth are clean, but to the other he says they are not. He proceeds to take out a pair of pliers and pulls out the teeth of the new child, all while children's music is playing and bible verses appear on the screen. Season 2 * Craig Loves You! ** This episode is another rant, where Craig lies to the audience about how much they mean to him. He then shows off a small pile of letters he has received from children un the area who are interested in being on the show. * *''Craig Loves the Television!'' ** This episode begins with Craig talking about how much he loves to watch TV with his "new friends". The episode abruptly cuts to the camera on a table facing a wall of a room we haven't seen, which was later revealed to be Craig's kitchen. In the background we here Craig arguing with who we can only assume is the enraged parent of a guest on the show. The man screams at Craig, demanding to see his daughter. Craig says he has no idea where she went after they "finished the episode", and says she probably got lost in the woods. * Craig Loves Visitors! ** In this episode, all that happens is Craig talks to a large dinner table of children. All of them look obviously uncomfortable. He shows off a pot of soup in the middle of the table. It has teeth in it. * *''Craig Loves his Pets!'' * *''Craig Loves Insects!'' * Craig Loves Camping! * Craig Loves Fire Safety! * Craig Lied! Category:TV Series Category:JCO Category:Urban Legends